Armor
Armor is an equipable item in Minecraft: Story Mode that protects the wearer from damage. Usage Armor can be worn to protect the wearer from getting damaged from fire, falling, being attacked, etc. Different types of armor give different types of protection. Types Normal Armor There are 5 different types of normal armor, and are the only ones available in both Minecraft: Story Mode and Minecraft. Only iron boots appear (Determinant) in Minecraft: Story Mode, crafted by Jesse to prove himself to the Build Club. The Order's Armor *Gabriel the Warrior wears navy colored armor studded with Diamonds. *Ellegaard the Redstone Engineer wears brown, gold and red armor along with goggles. *Magnus the Rogue wears green and brown armor along with a helmet and an eye piece. *Soren the Architect wears tan, black and silver armor along with a hat. *Ivor was shown donning gold and navy blue armor in a flashback in Episode 1. He was also shown wearing it in the Adventure Pass thumbnail except for the helmet. Ivor's Enchanted Armor Ivor kept several sets of armor in his Secret Laboratory in the Far Lands which he enchanted for the Order. They each had special functions. *'Golden Goliath- '''Very strong and powerful armor with the power of the Sun. *'Redstone Riot- Indestructible armor engineered using Redstone *'Ender Defender- '''Strong against Endermen *'Swordbreaker- 'Cannot be pierced using a sword *'Shield of Infinity- 'Everlasting, powerful armor *'Dragonsbane- 'Strong against Dragon creatures, such as the Ender Dragon *'Star Shield- 'Strong armor which nothing in the universe can pierce *'Adamantine Impervium- 'Strong armor which cannot be damaged and cannot lose durability, Ivor humorously saying it is "harder to break than it is to pronounce!" There are 4 unnamed enchanted armor sets also from Ivor which are used by Petra, Lukas, Olivia and Axel: *Petra wears blue and gold armor. *Lukas wears orange, gray, and black armor with goggles. *Axel wears a glass helmet, similar to Magnus along with gloves, a chestplate and boots. *Olivia wears red and gold armor with goggles. Tim's Armor The Old Builders kept a set of Armor in Hadrian's Palace, claiming that it once belonged to the famous competitor called Tim. * Tim's Armor - Extremely strong armor possibly built by ''The Old Builders themselves. Trivia *Jesse has a choice of choosing new armor or keeping Magnus'/Ellegaard's Armor in Ivor's Lab. *The traditional armor (Leather/Gold/Iron/Diamond/Chainmail) does not appear in Minecraft: Story Mode, except Iron Boots which are craftable in Sky City in the Build Club, leather pants from TorqueDawg's inventory and the Mind Control Headset which resembles an Iron Helmet. *The names and descriptions of the armor are mentioned by Ivor if the Player chooses the option to look at them. They are as follows: **''"The '''Adamantine Impervium! Even harder to damage than it is to pronounce!"'' **''"I call this the Star Shield! 'No object in the Universe can penetrate it!" **''"Ah, '''Dragonsbane. Even the Ender Dragon would've fled from this in terror!"'' **''"I call this one the 'Shield of Infinity! '''In no small part because it's infinitely cool!" **"This is '''Swordbreaker! '''All but the strongest of weapons would shatter against it!" **''"I call this one the 'Ender Defender! '''Very strong against an Enderman's attack." **''"That's the 'Redstone Riot! '''Engineered to be virtually indestructible!" **''"This one is named 'Golden Goliath! '''As bright and powerful as the Sun itself!" *In Episode 5, several sets of Ivor's Enchanted Armor can be seen on display inside the Treasure Room. The armor sets on display may possibly be different if Jesse chose a set in Episode 4. *Skipping Episode 4 will cause the Dragonsbane armor to be automatically chosen. **For some odd reason, when Jesse and his friends return to the Overworld in "A Journey's End?" the suits of armor (along with most of their treasures) seem to have disappeared. Gallery Mcsm ep6 floating-pumpkin-1.png|Jesse in Dragonsbane. Mcsm_ep5_temple_efas-strike.png|Jesse in Redstone Riot. Jjj.png|Jesse in Ender Defender. Mcsm ep8 petra's-inventory.png|Petra's inventory including her armor in item form. adamantine impervium.png|The Adamantine Impervium the star shield.png|The Star Shield dragonsbane.png|Dragonsbane shield of infinity.png|The Shield of Infinity swordbreaker.png|Swordbreaker ender defender.png|The Ender Defender redstone riot.png|The Redstone Riot golden goliath.png|Golden Goliath Category:Items Category:Craftable